No conoces todo sobre mi
by Mikuu.Polo
Summary: Holis bueno este es mi segundo fic y como yo shipeo a todos con lucy va a ser un jelu muy hermoso ok no solo espero que los disfruten y bueno al que no le interesa no se gaste Los quiero /


_Holis primero que nada este es mi segundo fic que estoy escribiendo lo cual todavía no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo pero bueno el otro fic termino en rolu este va a ser jelu y no hay vuelta atrás_

 _Asique bueno antes que nada Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a hiro mashima_

* * *

Pov de nadie

Lucy era una estudiante de Fairy Tail Alta muy tímida, que socializaba mucho, lucy usaba pollera a la rodilla y una remera que era dos veces mas grande que ella, también utilizaba dos coletas, que la hacían ver "nerd" cuando ella no tenia las mejores notas….Paren pero esto solo ocurre dentro de la escuela, fuera de la escuela lucy es una persona extrovertida, alegre, simpática y sociable

Jellal es el chico mas inteligente, educado, responsable, lindo de todo el colegio, el es el presidente del consejo estudiantil de Fairy Tail Alta, el siempre anda con sus amigos, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Gajeel y Juvia Fuera de la escuela es… Bueno no es muy distinto que digamos

Pov de lucy

Ya se había echo hora para mi siguiente clase, que era ingles con gildarts, aunque a el no le gusta que lo llamemos así, pero de repente sonó mi teléfono

-Hola

-Hola lucy, que tal soy rouge era para avisarte que hoy salimos al centro comercial

-Ah okey rouge pero, era la necesidad de llamarme, podías haberme mandado un mensaje-dije entre risas

-Es que te extrañamos-dijo cómicamente

-Pero nos vimos esta mañana antes de irnos cada uno a la escuela-dije divertida

-Pero sting me arruino la mañana-dijo con enojo-¡Hey!- se escucho al fondo

-Bueno rouge te dejo nos vemos luego ya es hora de que entre a clases-dije

-Ok lulú nos vemos luego-dijo rouge

Lo que yo no sabia es que una persona había escuchado mi conversación con rouge, oh si esa persona iba ah cambiar para siempre

Punto de jellal

Iba caminando por los pasillos para ver si todos se dirigían a sus clases cuando de repente escuche que alguien hablaba en un pasillo me asome y no esperaba ver a lucy heartfilia la chica tímida sonriendo como tonta hablando por teléfono, con un chico quizás(? Quien sabe, pero igual me causo mucha intriga verla hablar tan confiada y sin una pisca de timidez, pero lo que mas me causo intriga fue lo que hablo sobre que se habían visto en la mañana, extrañar, juntarse, centro comercial ¿que?, Desearía que alguien me explicara lo que estaba sucediendo, da igual era momento de decirle que se valla a su clase

-Heartfilia-san tienes que entrar a tu clase o llegaras tarde-dije

-E-eh o si, a-arigato presidente-dijo lucy tartamudeando

Pov de nadie

Jellal se quedo con cara de que diablos acaba de pasar aquí hasta hace unos momentos estaba hablando normal mente y ahora tartamudeaba

Que alguien le explique a pobre de jellal quien es en realidad lucy heartfilia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mejor no, que lo descubra el

.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos semanas de que ocurrió eso, jellal todavía sospecha que la tímida e introvertida lucy esta escondiendo algo grande y que nadie en la Academia Fairy Tail lo sabe **(A/N Excepto el director makarov el conoce demasiado bien a lucy, Y no, no en términos pervertidos ¬w¬)** Hasta que jellal la vio, oh si se llevo la sorpresa de su vida ahí en frente suyo estaba lucy heartfilia vestida con un jardinero al muslo color celeste casi blanco, botas a la rodilla de color marrón claro, llevaba el pelo suelto y estaba con un grupo de amigos de ella, cuando la vio se le cayo la boca de sorpresa que llegaba casi al suelo, De repente escucho

-Vamos chicos es hora de volver a casa, si no se levantan no les cocinare-dijo lucy divertida

-Nooo-salieron corriendo y el resto se reía después de unos segundos lucy salió tras de ellos y se le tiro a la espalda a sting

-¡Hey, avisa cuando vas ah hacer eso!-reprocho sting, lucy solo se rio

A jellal cada ves se le habría mas la boca, no podía creer que esa persona era lucy heartfilia, la chica que estuvo delante de sus ojos era la mismísima lucy heartfilia

Al otro día en Fairy Tail Alta

Jellal vio a lucy, junto coraje **(A/N Olvide mencionar que jellal esta nervioso)**

-Hola Heartfilia-san

-H-hola Presidente

-Dime jellal, lucy, sin formalidades

-Ok J-jellal-dijo lucy con un tartamudeo, lo cual esto provoco un pequeño sonrojo en jellal

-Ahora lucy tengo una pregunta para ti

-¿¡E-eh que pregunta j-jellal!?-dijo lucy tartamudeando

-Emm como decirlo, Uff, bueno ¿Tu estabas ayer en el centro comercial?-pregunto jellal

La cara de lucy no tenia precio tenia la boca abierta, de repente se sonrojo

-T-tu me viste-exclamo sorprendida

-Si te vi con un rubio y un pelinegro, ah y otras personas-dijo jellal pensativo

-Mierda-murmuro lucy por lo bajo, esperando que jellal no la escuchara, pero eso no pasaría, jellal abrió mucho los ojos cuando la escucho

-Ven sígueme jellal-lucy lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro haca la oficina de makarov

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto jellal confundido

-Nada solo tengo que hablar con jii-chan

-¿jii-chan?-pregunto jellal confundido, de nuevo

-Oh solo cállate jellal, y sígueme luego haces las preguntas-dijo lucy medio molesta

Antes de que jellal pudiera decir algo lucy entro a la oficina de makarov sin preguntar lo empujo para que entre y luego entro ella

-Hey, lu hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí, me has dejado hacer el papeleo solo-dijo makarov sin levantar la vista ya sabiendo que era lucy la que entro pero no espero que jellal estuvieras con ella

-Que mierda-dijo jellal

-Ese no es vocabulario para el presidente de la escuela-dijo lucy reprendiéndolo

Antes de que jellal respondiera makarov levanto la vista y lucy tomo de sus manos los papeles y los termino de completar,

-El me vio ayer con rouge, sting, orga, yukino y minerva

-Asique hablaste con ellos-dijo makarov levantando una ceja

-Sting y rouge viven con migo y tu sabes muy bien que sucede si los dejas solos, y los chicos hacia unas semanas que no nos juntábamos-dijo lucy entre risas

-Impuestos, impuestos y mas impuestos, ah y me alegro que se hallan encontrado -dijo makarov mientras lo rodea una aura de depresión

-Alguien me explica que diablos pasa acá- dijo jellal sorprendido

Lucy y makarov se miraron y un segundo después estallaron en risas

-Como puede ser yo se absolutamente todo de cada alumno de esta escuela como es que no estoy enterado de esto-dijo jellal cómicamente

-Tranquilo jellal nadie sabe con exactitud como es lucy, incluso yo que la conozco desde hace años, ha veces hace cosas que hasta mi me sorprende

-Eh como cual-dijo lucy confundida

-Como cuando te enfrentaste contra jiemma por que un profesor o alumno se propaso con una alumna, recuerdo que te pusiste como loca que si laxus no te sacaba de ahí terminaba mal-dijo makarov con una sonrisa  
-Te enfrentaste al director de sabertooth-dijo jellal sorprendido  
-See, jellal ¿cuanto "sabes" de mi?-pregunto lucy curiosa  
-Bueno lo que yo sabia hasta ahora es que, eras una chica tímida con un promedio regular, aunque podrías poner mas empeño en tus notas, que no eres muy sociable, y que no hablas mucho, pero ahora ya no se que pensar ni creer hasta ahora as demostrado lo contrario de lo que yo sabia de ti-dijo jellal  
-Pobre chico nunca la conoció cabreada-dijo makarov por lo bajo -Que dijiste abuelo-pregunto lucy con una sonrisa dulce que hiso a jellal sonrojarse, bueno nada mas que jellal piensa que es dulce makarov ve las malas intenciones detrás de esa sonrisa -Bueno es hora de que vayan a clases , shu shu , fuera de aquí los dos-dijo makarov empujándolos hacia fuera

* * *

 _Bueno mis queridos amigos aquí dejo em primer cap espero que les guste_ _Dejen sus reviews abajo , sinceramente son muy importantes los quier Mikuu_ _Bye Bye °w°_


End file.
